Proxémica
by Ashura Nako
Summary: El tiempo pasa y la distancia se acorta de forma directamente proporcional sin que ninguno lo note. O no lo quieren notar. No hasta que los centímetros pesan como yunques.


Hola, bueno tras mucho trabajo al fin he acabado este one shot de mi OTP, el AraTou. Oh yeah, les amo juntos. Y bueno aclaraciones y demás abajo.

Aviso: Leves spoilers tras la Inter High.

 _Disclaimer: Yowamushi pedal y sus increíbles personajes pertenecen a Wataru Watabane-sensei._

* * *

 _ **P**_ _roxémic_ _ **a**_

* * *

 **360-120 centímetros**

.

La primera vez que Toudou tuvo conciencia de su distancia con Arakita fue en el primer año en Hakone. En el año en que le conoció. Al principio tenía claro que Arakita no duraría, abandonaría el club y quizás quedara como una anécdota. Como «aquel _yankee_ que Fukutomi trajo al club». Pero cuando Arakita compitió en carreras y sudó en los rodillos hasta acabar desmayado; Jinpachi no pudo más que aceptar que ese chico iba en serio. Aunque eso no significaba que lo aceptara.

Era cierto que el chico era un desastre y que quitaba toda la calma del club, con sus gritos, ruidos y agresividad. Aunque lo que más molestaba a Toudou era que cuestionara su aspecto. Que insultara sus diademas. ¿Qué sabía ese _exyankee_ de moda? Nada, no sabía nada. Así que no se pensaba dos veces antes de sugerirle que se fuera del club mientras este se esforzaba. Aunque Jinpachi no lo hacía con intención de hacerle daño, incluso tiempo después él mismo se dio cuenta de que no había actuado bien al decirle esas cosas a Yasutomo.

Porque Toudou era capaz de cambiar su opinión de las personas al conocerlas y pese a que al inicio quiso que ese chico gritón abandonara y no verlo más por el club ahora lo sentía un compañero y quería animarle.

Animarle, porque Arakita estaba sentado en el exterior de club bebiéndose una Bepsi y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Y Toudou sabía por qué. Estaba frustrado por no haber podido ir a la _Inter High_. Toudou lo entendía, del mismo modo que ni él había ido ese año. Solo eran chicos de primero, en Hakone los chicos de primero nunca iban a esa competición.

Pero aunque fuera lógico no pudo evitar pensar que Arakita le daba algo de pena deprimido por eso. Pensó en qué decirle dándose cuenta de que realmente su relación era muy distante y fría. Quizás era momento de empezar a sentirlo más cercano como compañero, Arakita no iba a abandonar así que le quedaban tres años a su lado.

—Eh, Arakita —dijo Toudou cerrando la puerta del club donde se había quedado mirando a Arakita y este le miró extrañado. Toudou solo le hablaba para discutir, aunque no era como si él no hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mala manera. No estaba de humor para aguantar a Toudou.

Jinpachi puso una expresión rara como de contenerse una réplica y se sentó al lado de Arakita haciéndole sorprenderse. Luego dejó escapar un suspiro, le puso una mano en el hombro haciendo que Arakita pegara un bote y habló:

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, aunque deberías haberlo previsto. Quizás el año que viene vayamos. O si no en nuestro tercer año. Pero para eso debemos seguir mejorando.

Arakita apartó la mano de Toudou la cual estaba no solo tocándolo sino apretando su hombro para darle apoyo o eso entendió Yasutomo. Abrió la boca para quejarse pero luego se paró en seco, como si analizara lo que le había dicho; al final acabó por quejarse y alejarse un poco de Toudou.

—¡Ya lo sé, ya me lo ha dicho Fuku-chan! Y no me toques como si fuéramos amigos.

—¡Oye! Que no tengo una enfermedad contagiosa —exclamó Jinpachi molesto. Encima que iba a animarle se lo agradecía de esa forma, que desconsiderado era.

—Sí, el mal gusto —respondió Arakita haciendo una mueca.

—¿Perdona? Más te gustaría a ti que algo de mi buen gusto se te pegara, y ni con esa se arreglaría esa imagen tuya, _exyankee_.

Yasutomo resopló pero no contestó. Dio otro trago a su Bepsi y siguió mirando ningún punto en concreto. Jinpachi lo miró y luego hizo lo mismo. No sabía si le había animado pero quería pensar que sí o que al menos le había enseñado que no era el único frustrado.

Después se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirando hacia adelante viendo montañas y sintiendo la brisa. En ese momento Toudou se dio cuenta que su distancia con Arakita era enorme; dos totales desconocidos que quizás tenían más en común de lo que pensaban o nada en absoluto. Pero les unía un club y una pasión, y en ese momento Toudou pensó que quizás hablarle más a ese chico no sería tan descabellado. Tendría que aguantar sus insultos y las peleas pero quizás algún día ambos llevaban a Hakogaku al podio en una _Inter High_ soñada.

Sentados frente al club no eran más que dos puntos lejanos que trazaban rectas que se enfocaban y unían en un solo punto: la _Inter High_.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos estaban ya en la cafetería de Hakone. En una mesa se encontraban Shinkai, Fukutomi y Toudou. Desde que se habían conocido en el club se habían hecho cercanos y solían comer juntos. O mejor dicho con Toudou, porque Shinkai y Fukutomi comían juntos desde el primer día ya que eran amigos. Eso era algo que benefició a Toudou que si no tenía que estar rechazando las ofertas de las chicas para comer con ellas, y no eran pocas, casi parecía que fuera a tironearlo por cada brazo para conseguir su compañía.

Cuando ya estaban los tres sentados, Arakita pasó por su lado probablemente buscando una mesa vacía o semivacía, hasta ese momento Toudou no había reparado en dónde se sentaba ese chico y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Su relación con Arakita seguía siendo distante. Se llevaba mucho mejor con Shinkai al cual ya incluso llamaba por su nombre; e incluso hablaba algo más con Fukutomi pese a que este era tan parco en palabras que más parecía que Toudou le recitaba un monologo.

—¡Eh, Yasutomo-kun! —exclamó Shinkai elevando un poco su tono de voz y con la boca llena de comida—. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Arakita se giró para mirar mejor a quien le había hablado, al parecer ni les había notado. Luego les miró con inseguridad como si no entendiera muy bien la propuesta. Después puso una mueca de desagrado.

—No me hables con tanta cercanía.

—Arakita, siéntate con nosotros si no ibas a alguna mesa en particular —pronuncio Fukutomi con tranquilidad. Arakita chistó pero se acercó. Juichi era de las pocas personas que podía tratar con Arakita y convencerle de hacer cosas que no quería. Algo que a todos les dejaba claro que por muchos defectos que tuviera ese chico era alguien leal y agradecía a su modo que Fukutomi le hubiera llevado al club de ciclismo.

Yasutomo se sentó al lado de Jinpachi ya que en la otra parte de la mesa estaba Hayato y Juichi. Le lanzó una mirada extraña a Toudou y luego miró al frente, Shinkai le sonrió de nuevo con las mejillas llenas cual hámster. En el poco tiempo que se conocían ya todos habían podido comprender que al parecer Shinkai siempre estaba hambriento.

—Arakita, no me digas que también bebes esa bebida gaseosa en las comidas —dijo Toudou señalando la botella de Bepsi que Arakita acababa de apoyar en la mesa—, no es bueno que consumas tanto gas y menos esas bebidas que además también llevan algo de cafeína.

—No eres mi madre —respondió Arakita con hastío—, y la Bepsi es una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo.

Pero eso no pareció convencer a Toudou que volvió a replicar mientras Arakita trataba de comer e ignorarle. De todas las personas del club, Toudou era la más irritable. Siempre hablando de sí mismo, de sus fans, de lo guapo que era, y con una vena controladora que ponía muy nervioso a Yasutomo.

—Pero si ahora estas en el club debes cuidar tu dieta, es algo vital para cualquier deportista, es algo que ya deberías saber —continuó Toudou y Arakita se tensó ante eso último. Aún no sentía su herida con el béisbol totalmente cerrada. Jinpachi pareció notar que no debía seguir por ese lado—. Bueno, como sea, trata de comer más sano.

—¿Eres siempre tan pesado? Porque no creo poder acostumbrarme —respondió con una mueca de asco.

Toudou volvió a quejarse y así estuvieron un rato hasta que ambos empezaron a comer. Tanto habían tardado que Shinkai hacía rato que había acabado y se había levantado para traer más comida y Fukutomi estaba terminando.

Cuando Arakita terminó de comer le dio el último trago a su Bepsi y esta fue acribillada una vez más por Toudou. Aunque tampoco podía centrarse solo en Arakita cuando Shinkai estaba comiendo varios bollos que no eran más que bollería industrial. Esos chicos no tenían ningún control en su dieta.

—Deberíais aprender de Fukutomi, él lleva una dieta más sana. ¿Verdad?

Fukutomi asintió y luego miró a Arakita.

—Las manzanas, son sanas y están deliciosas.

Jinpachi asintió satisfecho mientras murmuraba algo de que las frutas y las verduras eran unos alimentos muy sanos y adecuados. Hayato miró divertido a Juichi y Yasutomo se llevó una mano a la cabeza con molestia.

—¿Tú también?

—Es que las manzanas son la comida favorita de Juichi —comentó esta vez Shinkai abriendo el envoltorio de su penúltimo bollo.

Todos miraron a Fukutomi que tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Toudou dejó escapar una risa.

—Es cierto, pero realmente son una buena opción, Arakita —dijo Fukutomi tratando de apartar la realidad. Fueran o no saludables solo lo había dicho porque eran su comida favorita.

Hayato también sonrió y Toudou empezó a hablar de qué manzanas le gustaban a Fukutomi o si solo le gustaban las manzanas de forma básica o también en platos elaborados como las tartas de manzanas.

Arakita les observó en silencio. Era agradable ese ambiente aunque la voz de Toudou siguiera atravesándole los tímpanos y supiera que no pasarían más de diez minutos sin discutir. Podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación y compañía. Shinkai le ofreció su último bollo y aunque Arakita iba a rechazarlo lo pensó mejor y lo aceptó. Sí, podía acostumbrarse a eso. Y muy a su pesar, podría aceptar a Toudou como un compañero.

En ese momento la distancia física entre Toudou y Arakita no eran más que unos centímetros en ese lado de la mesa donde ambos estaban. A vista de cualquiera podrían parecer dos amigos comiendo juntos pero realmente no había una amistad entre ellos. Aunque ese era solo el primer año de los tres que pasarían en Hakone.

* * *

El entrenamiento de la tarde en el club de ciclismo de Hakone había acabado y todos estaban ya comentando qué habría de cenar, qué tenían que estudiar o cómo les había ido el entrenamiento mientras volvían a ponerse sus uniformes escolares.

Toudou no entendía por qué el chico de segundo año con el que hablaba se había excusado y salido casi corriendo. ¿Acaso ya le había contado de donde procedía su nombre de Dios de la Montaña? Esperaba que así fuera, porque era una pena no escuchar esa historia al menos una vez en la vida. Si eran más de una, mejor.

Aunque ahora tenía un dilema aún mayor. No sabía qué diadema ponerse. Era cierto que la blanca le quedaba muy bien con el maillot y con el chándal, pero ahora llevaría el uniforme. Con la chaqueta de este le quedaba mejor una azul. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Le preguntaría a la persona que estuviera al lado.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? Todas me quedan estupendamente, pero tengo que elegir —dijo sin reparar en quien estaba a su lado.

La persona a su lado dejó escapar un «¿Eh?» distraído. Luego le miró y frunció las cejas.

—¿Y a mí que me cuentas? No te pongas ninguna que son todas ridículas —contestó Arakita mientras se peleaba con el nudo de la corbata.

Toudou chistó con la lengua.

—Ver para creer, ¿te vas a pelear con la corbata? Y para tu información, son muy útiles, me apartan el pelo de la frente que me molesta cuando estoy pedaleando.

Arakita acabó de hacerse el nudo —de forma bastante deficiente pero suficiente al fin y al cabo— y cerró su taquilla con un golpe que hizo que quien estaba a su izquierda pegara un bote. Aunque ya se habían acostumbrado algo más al escandaloso chico de primero que era Yasutomo.

—Si no estás pedaleando ¿para qué te la pones ahora? Bueno, no me lo digas. No me interesa, solo quería que notaras que es algo estúpido.

Toudou entrecerró los ojos con molestia. Yasutomo casi dejó escapar una risa y se apoyó en las taquillas, consciente de que aún Jinpachi no había dicho su última palabra. Esta vez le dejaría decir tonterías y molestarle. Sin darse cuenta Yasutomo acababa molestando a veces a Jinpachi a propósito, era tan fácil de picar. Pero no se daba cuenta que él era igual a los ojos de Toudou.

—Ya se ha vuelto un complemento distintivo en mí. Tener algo característico es importante y más cuando eres popular. —Empezó a explicar Toudou dando un paso hacia Arakita y posicionándose entre este y su taquilla—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es este pelado tan feo? ¿Quién te ha pelado así?

Tras decir eso alargó su mano hasta la cabeza de Arakita y tocó los mechones desiguales que quedaban al inicio de su frente. Realmente más que cortados parecían haber luchado una batalla a muerte contra unas tijeras o un peluquero, o contra ambos. Sin duda el bando de las tijeras había ganado. Toudou quería reírse pero un look tan desfavorable no era motivo de risa sino de lástima.

—¡Quita! —exclamó Arakita apartando la mano de Toudou y deslizándose hacia al lado para salir de entre Toudou y la taquilla—. No me ha pelado nadie, me lo corté yo.

Toudou ahogó un grito.

—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? Era claro que te harías una desgracia, y no hay más que verlo. La próxima vez ve a un peluquero como todo el mundo normal hace.

Arakita miró hacia el lado con cansancio. Toudou era tan pesado que no sabía cómo no le explotaba la cabeza a su lado. Suspiró.

—¿Has acabado? ¿O tienes más maravillosos y obvios consejos para darme? —dijo con ironía.

—No, quiero que me digas qué diadema usar.

—¡Otra vez! Si te vas a ir a tu habitación después, joder. —Arakita estaba seguro que aún así Toudou no pararía, y si no elegía se le quejaría al día siguiente y no tenía ganas de aguantarlo así que dio un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro de Toudou —. Cualquiera menos la naranja, menudo color para una maldita diadema, llamativa como tú.

Pero al parecer su respuesta no fue bien recibida por Jinpachi que le miró con molestia mientras cogía justamente la diadema naranja y se la ponía.

—El naranja es uno de mis colores favoritos —comentó sin más mientras cerraba la taquilla.

—Igual de llamativo y escandaloso que tú, qué apropiado. Y ahora me piro. No vuelvas a preguntarme por tus tonterías.

Arakita dio media vuelta y se marchó. Toudou se encogió de hombros, ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese chico. Solían discutir y a los días volverse a hablar como si nada.

Fukutomi y Shinkai, quienes habían observado todo, se acercaron a Toudou. Shinkai con una barrita energética en los labios como de costumbre.

—Cuando le conocí llevaba un tupé —dijo Juichi con simpleza. Los ojos de Hayato y Jinpachi se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿En serio? ¿Me lo juras, Fukutomi?

Fukutomi asintió.

—Habría sido gracioso verlo —comentó Hayato mientras echaba a andar para salir del club.

Jinpachi sonrió con malicia y salió también del club de ciclismo.

Al día siguiente, en el entrenamiento de la tarde, el club parecía más ruidoso que nunca y los chicos de primero eran los culpables de eso.

—¿¡De donde la has sacado!?

—De donde podría ser, Arakita-kun —dijo con un tono molesto Toudou mientras salteaba bancos huyendo de Arakita que le perseguía completamente enfadado y un poco colorado—. De los archivos del instituto, si te presentaste con semejantes pintas pues tendrían una foto con ese increíble tupé de los años ochenta. ¿Qué eras, un _yankee_ de las películas antiguas? ¿Llevabas un _gakuran_ cortito?

La risa de Toudou estalló tras eso mientras Arakita seguía persiguiéndole. No sabía cómo se había enterado del tupé que llevó, y no era algo que ocultara pero que Toudou, precisamente Toudou, el chico que más le molestaba —excluyendo a los senpais y su nulo apoyo para mejorar— se riera de él por ello no era algo que fuera a permitir.

—¡Cállate y dame la puta foto!

—¡Arakita, esa boca! —exclamó un chico de segundo pero Arakita le gritó que se callara mientras Toudou seguía riéndose escandalosamente.

Fukutomi observó en silencio la pelea arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho a Toudou el antiguo peinado de Arakita. Shinkai sonrió. Era bueno que Arakita ay Toudou se hicieran cercanos, aunque fuera peleándose, al menos generaban un sentimiento —aunque negativo— en el contrario, era peor generar indiferencia.

En ese momento les separaban el par de metros que Toudou le sacaba de ventaja escurriéndose por el club. Quizás minutos después les separaran centímetros en el despacho del director, o probablemente un metro entre rodillo y rodillo y el castigo que les caería cuando el capitán viera el jaleo que estaban montando. Pero en esos momentos, a ninguno le importaba pensar en la actitud infantil que estaban demostrando ni en lo cercanos que podían parecer.

* * *

 **120-46 centímetros**

.

La lluvia seguía repiqueteando contra las ventanas como había hecho todo el día. Era una lluvia sin pausa que parecía extenderse hasta la noche. Un clima que no alentaría a salir a pasear, mucho menos a pedalear con una bicicleta, pero aquellos que hacían ciclismo tenían que acostumbrarse a esas situaciones.

Arakita chistó con la lengua como llevaba haciendo todo el entrenamiento. Tener que quedarse todas las horas del menú de entrenamiento en los rodillos por la lluvia era algo que le molestaba. Le recordaba a sus primeros días del club. Él mismo había propuesto correr bajo la lluvia ya que era algo que podía pasar en las carreras pero tras un rato bajo la lluvia y a veces casi sin ver la carretera el capitán eligió, por precaución, entrenar en el interior. En los rodillos. Por lo que solo unos cuantos podrían entrenar, para su suerte o desgracia, Yasutomo estaba entre ellos.

Ese día había menos miembros del club pues algunos escaladores habían ido a disputar una carrera en las montañas. Toudou estaba entre ellos, incluso ese chico de primero que no le había gustado nada a Yasutomo en su primera impresión: Kuroda.

—Espero que Kuroda-kun no tenga dificultades con la lluvia o un accidente —murmuró Izumida en el rodillo de al lado de Arakita—, y por supuesto también lo espero para Toudou-san.

—Bah, Toudou no se dejará ganar por la lluvia, seguro que piensa que hasta el agua es afortunada por tocarle. Que tío más creído —respondió Arakita haciendo tensarse a Izumida. El chico aún no se acostumbraba a la forma de hablar de Arakita.

—No digas eso Yasutomo, Jinpachi es algo más calmado ahora. Más maduro. Tener un rival le ha sentado bien.

—Si tú lo dices, para mi sigue siendo como un grano en el culo cuando no deja de quejarse por todo.

—Dejad de hablar y concentraos en pedalear —dijo Fukutomi dando por acabada la conversación.

—Sí, sí.

—No respondas dos veces, Arakita.

—Tch, sí.

Sin volver a mediar palabra más que algunas conversaciones cortas y replicas de Arakita, el entrenamiento siguió sin ningún problema. Cuando acabaron, los chicos que habían ido a la carrera de escaladores volvieron. Eran un par de chicos de tercero, unos cuantos de segundo y tres de primero, entre ellos Kuroda que volvió con un gesto enfadado y disgustado. Izumida se acercó con una sonrisa conciliadora y le puso una mano en el hombro. A Kuroda le estaba costando cumplir sus metas en el club de ciclismo.

Toudou entró con la cabeza gacha, tanto que Arakita al verlo pensó que había perdido. En parte le sorprendía en parte no, aquel chico de Sohoku al que siempre mensajeaba se lo ponía difícil en las carreras pero siempre que perdía contra él venía solo un poco disgustado y con muchas ganas de entrenar. Esta vez parecía mucho más deprimido. Jinpachi estaba tan ajeno a los demás que no respondió la pregunta de Izumida preguntando por su resultado y al pasar por al lado de Arakita no le vio y choco su hombro con él.

—¡Eh, mira por dónde vas, joder!

Toudou levantó la mirada por primera vez mirando extrañado a Arakita. Despegó sus labios con intención de replicar, o así lo parecía, pero luego dejó escapar un suspiro y bajó la mirada de nuevo.

—Perdón, no te había visto.

Esa respuesta, su voz casi rota y su extraña actitud preocuparon a Arakita. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ese no era el Toudou que él conocía.

—¿Qué te pasa? —cuestionó sin pensar. Luego se maldijo a sí mismo; no quería mostrar que estaba preocupado. Toudou no tenía por qué importarle, pero lo cierto era que era su compañero y le preocupaba.

—Nada —contestó Jinpachi y se quedó callado sin saber si continuar, pero al final lo hizo—. He quedado primero, por si te interesa.

Arakita abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. ¿Entonces cual era el problema? Debería estar alegre y sin embargo no lo parecía en absoluto. Más parecía que había quedado el último. Sin esperar una respuesta, se acercó al capitán del equipo y le pidió usar los rodillos pese a que ya todos habían dejado de entrenar. El capitán accedió haciéndole prometer que cerraría el club al salir y todos empezaron a abandonar la sala.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Arakita a Shinkai quien se encogió de hombros mirando preocupado como Toudou montaba de nuevo su Ridley y la ponía sobre los rodillos. Sin duda, algo estaba mal.

—Toudou ha ganado, es una falta de respeto que esté así. Cuando llegó a la meta lo celebró según me han dicho, y solo se dejó ver así cuando la ceremonia acabó. Pero aún así, ¿a quién le importa si ese dichoso rival no pudo acabar la carrera? Es solo un rival, es mejor para él si no le hace competencia.

Arakita y Shinkai miraron al chico que había hablado. Era un senpai de tercero. Cuando analizó sus palabras, Arakita puso una mueca de desagrado. Odiaba a los senpais, no tenían nada bueno a su parecer, ni siquiera eran tan buenos ciclistas. No entendían cómo se sentían y solo sabían quejarse. No es que Yasutomo fuera muy sentimentalista y ciertamente no tenía ninguna rivalidad como la de Toudou con ese escalador de Sohoku; pero en parte podía entender que ese chico emocionaba y motivaba a Toudou al hacerle competencia. Pero para variar los senpais no entendían nada.

—¿Yuusuke-kun no acabó la carrera?

—No, tuvo dos pinchazos y abandonó, por eso está así. Según dice iban a desempatar en esta ocasión, pero sigue sin ser comprensible. En fin, Toudou es un exagerado.

—¡Qué comprensivo, senpai! —expresó con ironía Yasutomo y luego salió del club.

Era cierto que Toudou era exagerado y melodramático hasta decir basta, pero era sincero al cien por cien. Todo lo que expresaba era lo que sentía y si estaba así de mal era porque de verdad se sentía así. A Arakita le molestaba que ese chico de tercero le restara importancia. No sería él quien fuera a animar a Toudou, en primer lugar porque no era lo que acostumbraba a hacer, y en segundo lugar porque tampoco podía mentir: no entendía bien sus sentimientos. Shinkai podría hablar con él y animarle, a Hayato se le daban bien esas cosas.

Fue hasta unas maquinas expendedoras que había en la planta baja del instituto y se compró una Bepsi. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de la maquina y empezó a beber, luego chistó con la lengua y compró otra botella de Bepsi. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Volvió al club y lo encontró vacio, solo con Toudou guardando su bicicleta. Así que siguió su camino a la parte de los vestuarios y dejó en un banco una toalla y la botella de Bepsi, después salió por la puerta pero se quedó al lado de esta. Ni él mismo sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso pero no podía contenerse.

Toudou llegó a los vestuarios y vio los dos objetos sobre el banco. No pudo evitar sonreír. Arakita en la vida olvidaría una Bepsi. Era la primera vez que sonreía tras la carrera. Cogió la Bepsi y le dio un trago, no le gustaban las bebidas gaseosas y la Bepsi le sabía demasiado fuerte y picante pero no importó. Luego cogió la toalla y se secó el sudor.

—Gracias —dijo al aire.

Arakita tras la puerta, sonrió. Toudou era un idiota y le ponía de los nervios, le hacía perder la paciencia y se pasaban el día peleando. Pero prefería ese Toudou pesado y quejica que uno triste y desanimado. Prometiéndose no dejarse volver a llevar por tantos sentimentalismos y sentimientos amistosos hacia el chico de la diadema, se fue del club dejando al escalador solo.

Era en esos momentos donde la distancia se difuminaba como una línea de grafito emborronada por una mano. Porque no estaban cerca, los separaba una pared y ahora los metros que Arakita había avanzado, pero estaban mucho más cerca que antes.

* * *

—Hayato, ¿has decidido de qué harás el trabajo de redacción? —preguntó Toudou un día cuando comían en el comedor de Hakogaku. Finalmente Arakita, Shinkai, Fukutomi y Toudou habían acabado comiendo y cenando siempre juntos a no ser que algo lo impidiera. Fue algo que se instaló de un momento a otro así como lo era hacer a veces los deberes reunidos y entrenar también los cuatro juntos.

—¿El de hacer una redacción sobre un deporte que te guste? Sí, pensé en hacerlo de baloncesto, pero al final creo que es mucho más fácil hacerlo de ciclismo. Al principio me parecía típico, pero supongo que los profesores verán lógico que nos decantemos por ello estando en un club de ciclismo —contestó Hayato mientras atacaba el segundo bol de arroz.

Toudou asintió conforme. Era totalmente lógico.

—Para mí no cabe duda, no odio otros deportes y juego a ellos en educación física pero el único deporte que me gusta realmente es el ciclismo. Tú también lo harás de ciclismo, ¿Verdad Fukutomi?

Fukutomi asintió en con tranquilidad, él ni se había planteado hacerlo de otro deporte. El ciclismo era algo que le gustaba y con lo que había crecido en su familia. Era mucho más fácil elegir ese tema.

—¿Y tú, Arakita? ¿De qué lo harás?

Arakita parecía haber estado ausente toda la conversación, pero era justo lo contrario, simplemente no quería hablar. Una pequeña parte de él tenía la esperanza de que si no emitía ni un ruido Toudou le olvidaría y no le preguntaría, pero no fue así, claro que no. Era imposible escapar de Toudou en algunas situaciones.

—No lo sé.

La voz de Arakita sonó tan baja que Toudou parpadeó sorprendido. Echó una mirada furtiva a Shinkai quien con la mirada le confirmó que pensaban lo mismo: quizás Arakita no lograba decidir entre el ciclismo y ese deporte que practicó en secundaria.

—Pensaba que lo harías de ciclismo —comenzó Toudou—, si no es así ¿lo harás del deporte que hacías en secundaria? ¿Cuál era?

Yasutomo se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra y miró a Toudou como si le hubiera preguntado algo grosero, que en parte era casi lo que sentía Arakita. Apretó los dientes y se levantó.

—¿Te vas? —cuestionó Juichi antes de que Jinpachi saliera del asombró por la reacción de su compañero y hablara.

—Sí, no tengo hambre.

—¡Espera! no puedes saltarte una comida necesitas energía para el entrenamiento… —Las últimas palabras fueron casi un susurro en labios de Jinpachi pues Arakita continuó sin siquiera mirar atrás. Tras un minuto de total silencio habló de nuevo—. He metido la pata, ¿verdad?

Shinkai le miró con una expresión entraña, una mezcla entre comprensión y apoyo. Quizás Toudou había metido la pata pero él también tenía intriga sobre qué deporte había practicado Arakita en la secundaria e incluso por saber qué le ocurrió con él.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es Yasutomo. En un par de días estará como siempre. Y digo un par porque este tema parece más delicado. Sino esta misma tarde estaría normal contigo.

Pero Toudou no parecía conforme con la respuesta de Shinkai. Miró la comida que Arakita había dejado y suspiró. A veces tenía que cerrar su boca o pensar muy bien qué decía, y más con Arakita y ciertos temas.

—Toudou, no te preocupes. Es obvio que está dolido aún pero Arakita debe superar ese pasado, él lo sabe mejor que nadie. Aunque le cuesta. Yo creo que es bueno que lo hayas dicho, quizás necesite un empujón para al fin cerrar esa etapa.

Jinpachi y Hayato miraron a Juichi. Todo lo dicho era cierto pero Arakita no parecía por la labor, y con el carácter tan difícil que podía tener ninguno tenía especiales ganas de discutir con él. Al menos Shinkai, Toudou sí se peleaba constantemente con Arakita pero por cosas simples o tonterías. Nada grave. Ambos se picaban el uno al otro, gritaban, discutían y al rato, como había señalado Shinkai, volvían a hablarse con normalidad. Pero esta vez era algo delicado.

—¿Tú sabes qué deporte practicó y que le pasó para estar así respecto a este tema, verdad?

—He hablado más con Arakita que vosotros, sobre todo al principio. No es algo de lo que le guste hablar pero un día se sinceró conmigo y me lo contó.

—¿Cuál era? ¿Qué le pasó?

—Eso es algo que solo él puede contar, no está en mi mano hablar de algo que no me incumbe.

Shinkai apoyó sus brazos en la mesa con tranquilidad mientras Toudou hacía una mueca como si razonara que había sido una petición inútil. Luego miró una vez más la comida de Arakita, no se había llevado ni su Bepsi. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—Creo que Juichi tiene razón, quizás Yasutomo necesita hablar de ese tema o al menos superarlo de algún modo. Sería muy triste que no lo hiciera. No te preocupes Jinpachi, digamos que era un vaso que tarde o temprano iba a rebosar.

Jinpachi asintió pero eso no era consuelo. Él no sentía pasión más que por el ciclismo, no entendía cómo podía sentirse Arakita. Lo único que pudo hacer era pensar en qué le pudo haber pasado y aplicarlo a sí mismo y el ciclismo e intentar entenderle. Pensó que quizás perdió una competición importante, pero Arakita no parecía el tipo de chico que se rindiera. Tampoco podía entenderlo, pues él perdía a veces contra Makishima y eso no le hacía abandonar. También sopesó el tener malos _senpais_ que hicieran que se fuera, algo que con la actitud de Arakita no sería difícil. Pero en el club ya había vivido eso y también aguantó. Luego pensó en una lesión. En ese momento sí se sintió mal. Si él se lesionara y tuviera que dejar el ciclismo no lo soportaría. Pero si Arakita tenía una lesión tan grave no podría hacer ciclismo, o sí. No lo sabía y no quería ponerse en ese caso. Quizás era algo personal. Algún trauma pasado, alguna amistad rota, algún problema familiar. No lo sabía pero quería saberlo. En parte por curiosidad en parte por arreglar lo que había provocado.

Shinkai y Fukutomi se levantaron de sus asientos mientras Toudou seguía pensando. Ambos sabían que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no lo olvidaba fácilmente. Hayato se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No le des demasiadas vueltas. Tenemos que confiar en Yasutomo. ¿Verdad, Juichi?

Juichi asintió.

—Arakita es fuerte, si está donde está ahora es por avanzar y por luchar contra el pasado. Pero algunas batallas son más difíciles. Algún día podrá con esto y hablaremos de ello como una anécdota pasada.

Toudou también quería pensar en ello y confiar ciegamente en Arakita. Pero no podía. No cuando Fukutomi ya les había relatado cómo fueron los inicios de Arakita en el club. Quizás Arakita necesitaba de nuevo un empujón como el mismo Fukutomi había dicho.

Finalmente se levantó, notando que Juichi y Hayato habían recogido también la comida que había dejado Arakita.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Toudou volviera a tocar el tema. Esta vez lo hizo tras un entrenamiento, no volvería hacerlo en la comida o también se acabaría por sentir culpable de que Arakita descuidara su dieta que era ya de por si preocupante. Mucha fritura y bebida con gas.

—Arakita —dijo ese día mirándolo seriamente. El vestuario estaba casi vacío. Solo Shinkai quedaba en él, Fukutomi estaba hablando con un chico de primero que le pedía consejo sobre cómo potenciar sus habilidades—, puedes confiar en mí; cuéntame qué deporte hacías en secundaria.

Directo. Toudou pensó que así sería la mejor forma de llegar a Arakita. Sabía que a su compañero no le gustaban sus largas —y en palabras de Arakita innecesarias— charlas. Sino las cosas claras y directas. Pero lo que Toudou no parecía aún saber era que Yasutomo era muy reacio a reconocer ciertas cosas. Y mucho más en un tema como su pasado.

—No te importa. A nadie debería hacerlo así que no me hables más de esto, joder. Y si es por el puto trabajo lo haré de ciclismo y ya está —respondió Arakita cerrando los ojos y suspirando, como conteniéndose para no alterarse más.

—¡No! No lo hagas de ciclismo si no quieres.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que yo quiera? O mejor, ¿desde cuándo te importo tanto? Si estás aburrido y quieres cotillear, enfócate en otra cosa.

Toudou arrugó el ceño y le acribilló con la mirada. Eso le había dolido. Él se preocupaba por la gente hacia la que sentía aprecio y pese a que Arakita fuera la persona más grosera y desagradable que había conocido, le tenía aprecio como su compañero de ciclismo y amigo.

—Desde que somos amigos —contestó con simpleza pero sin relajar el ceño—, y no; no te dejaré decir que no lo somos. Eres muy poco sincero en estos aspectos. Solo quiero ayudarte.

Yasutomo se quedó en silencio sopesando las palabras de Toudou. No podía negar que el también pensaba en Toudou como un amigo. Así como lo pensaba de Fukutomi y Shinkai, pero decirlo era otra cosa. En cualquier caso, no dudaba de las intenciones de Toudou pero no sentía ganas de hablar del béisbol. Aún no soportaba verlo en televisión, escuchar hablar de eso por un tiempo prolongado o ver a niños con un bate al hombro por la calle. La herida parecía abrírsele en canal y sangrar en esos momentos.

—Toudou, no quiero tu ayuda. Ni la de nadie. No para eso.

Esta vez la voz de Arakita fue tan calmada que Toudou le miró extrañado. No era que Arakita nunca hablara calmado, que lo hacía aunque muchos no lo creyeran. Pero no de ese modo. De un modo apagado y casi rendido. Ese no era el Arakita que conocía, ni quería ver a ese Arakita. Antes de que pudiera replicar, Arakita echó a andar hacia la puerta.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda y si eres tan cabezota como para no reconocerlo, créeme que yo puedo ser aún más cabezota.

Arakita se fue pero Toudou sabía que le había escuchado. Abrió su taquilla y escogió una diadema sin realmente pensarlo mucho, pues tenía la cabeza funcionando al máximo para descubrir cómo convencer a Arakita de hablar.

—No sé si admirar tu tenacidad, Jinpachi, o pensar que eres idiota.

Toudou miró a Shinkai arqueando una ceja.

—La primera Hayato, y cuando consiga que Arakita hable, no te lo contaré.

Porque quizás no podría. Igual que Fukutomi parecía no querer hablar del tema y Arakita era tan cerrado respecto a él. Pero en esos momentos Toudou no sabía nada, solo lo dijo como venganza al comentario de Hayato y claramente con un tono amistoso.

—Bien —dijo Shinkai con tranquilidad abriendo una de sus infinitas barritas energéticas—, aunque me da curiosidad me basta con que Yasutomo lo supere. Cuento contigo entonces.

Tras eso hizo su conocida pose de pistolero y se marchó dejando a Toudou solo. Lo conseguiría y quizás le preguntara algún consejo a Makishima para ayudar a Arakita a superar ese obstáculo, que aunque no le impedía avanzar en su bicicleta, sí parecía aún perturbarle e impedirle disfrutar al máximo de su presente.

Tras cuatro días de nulos resultados y un Arakita más cabreado que nunca al nivel de incluso decirle a Toudou que no volvería a hablarle si seguía así; Toudou decidió que no le queda otra que ponerse pesado. Pero pesado en su última instancia. Tanto como para impedir que Arakita entrara al club un martes por la tarde.

—Aparta.

—No.

Arakita llevó una mano a su cabeza y hundió sus dedos en su pelo. Toudou acababa con su corta mecha de paciencia.

—¿Eres consciente de lo pesado que eres?

—¿Y tú lo eres de lo cerrado que estas respecto a este tema? Esto no es bueno para ti, Arakita. Fukutomi te enseñó a avanzar ¿no? Pues debes de seguir haciéndolo, y si necesitas ayuda, yo te ayudaré.

Arakita abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pese a que Toudou ya le había dicho que más allá de la curiosidad de verdad insistía porque se preocupaba por él, Arakita no terminaba de creerle. Pero los ojos de Toudou expresaban tanta sinceridad y decisión que sería idiota si siguiera desconfiando en ese momento. Quizás, solo quizás no era tan mala idea hablarle a Toudou de su pasado como jugador de béisbol.

—¿Si te lo digo me dejaras en paz? —cuestionó Yasutomo.

—Um…

—¡Al menos miente y di que sí!

Toudou dejó escapar una risa. Dejó escapar _esa_ risa. Esa que sonaba escandalosamente y que Arakita casi podía jurar que hasta su familia y la de Toudou en sus respectivas casas podrían escuchar.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, yo siempre soy sincero. Pero cuéntamelo.

Arakita negó con la cabeza. Toudou siempre era sincero y pesado, gritón y también desesperante e irritante. Toudou era tantas cosas que prefería no pensarlo. Aunque quizás también tendría que decir que Toudou era un buen amigo. Porque lo era.

Yasutomo echó a andar y se fue hacia la parte de atrás del edificio que era el club de ciclismo. Luego se dejó caer en el suelo para sentarse en este con la espalda apoyada en el edificio. Toudou le imitó y se sentó al lado sin dejar de mirarle. Arakita en cambio no podía ni quería mirarle. Sin dejar de observar sus propios zapatos habló:

—Estaba en el club de béisbol y se me daba bien pero me lesioné. Ya está. No hay más.

Pero si lo había, había mucho más.

Las palabras de Arakita se quedaron flotando en el aire. Fue corto y preciso, quizás demasiado y aunque parecía haberlo dicho con simpleza, el simple hecho de ponerlo en palabras le había costado un esfuerzo increíble. En parte sentía que el peso que llevaba días instalado en su estomago —desde que Toudou había hablado de la redacción— se hacía más ligero.

Toudou se quedó en silencio unos segundos, asimilando lo dicho. Que fuera una lesión era uno de los peores escenarios que pensó en su día. Porque significaba que Arakita no había abandonado ese deporte, sino que había sido obligado a ello. Cuando al fin se decidió a hablar volvió a mirar a Arakita a los ojos pero este no le miraba.

—Sí hay más. Debe haberlo. No le quites importancia, sino te importara no estarías así.

—¿Así cómo? —respondió casi por acto reflejo Yasutomo.

—Mal. Deprimido. Reacio a hablar del tema. Arakita no me trates por tonto porque no lo soy.

Esta vez Arakita dejó escapar un suspiro y levantó sus piernas poniendo sus rodillas contra su pecho y dejando sus brazos encima de estas.

—Me gustaba mucho, muchísimo. Nunca me había sentido tan emocionado por algo. Ver a los bateadores contrarios maldecir al no poder darle a mis lanzamientos, ver al equipo sonreír, ganar partidos. Entrenar hasta que me dolieran las manos, tener callos en ellas.

De repente pareció darse cuenta que se había dejado llevar y cayó abruptamente. Sin darse cuenta estaba sonriendo. Una cosa era contarle a Toudou acerca de su lazo con el béisbol y otra ponerse sentimental y nostálgico. Aunque algo le decía que ambas situaciones estaban unidas.

En ese momento Toudou se planteó dos cosas: que nunca había visto a Arakita sonreír de ese modo, y que definitivamente la vida no se había portado bien con Arakita. Porque apartarle del béisbol fue algo sin duda, cruel.

Jinpachi guardó silencio. Tenía muchas cosas que decir pero no sabía por cual empezar. Aún estaba sorprendido de ver a Arakita sonreír de ese modo hablando de su pasado. La pasión que sentía en ese entonces por el béisbol era algo tan fuerte y puro como lo que él sentía por el ciclismo.

—Es increíble. Deberías verte hablar del béisbol, ni siquiera pareces tú mismo. Me niego a creer que guardes tanto rencor por algo que te gustaba tanto.

Arakita le miró por primera vez desde que se habían sentado ahí. Y no era precisamente una mirada agradable.

—Me gustaría ver cómo te sentirías si no pudieras volver a hacer ciclismo —respondió con acidez. Esperaba algo más de comprensión por parte de su compañero.

—No creo que pudiera superarlo, pero tú sí puedes. Tú has podido. Solo tienes que mirarte. Ahora haces ciclismo, y eres feliz sobre una bicicleta. Has superado eso y avanzado. Por eso no me creo que le guardes rencor. No cuando te hacía tan feliz.

Es había sorprendido a Arakita ciertamente. En parte tenía razón pero aún así le dolía recordar el béisbol porque aún amaba con locura ese deporte y le destrozaba pensar que nunca más podría jugarlo competitivamente.

—Justamente porque me hacía feliz y ya no podrá volver a hacérmelo es que me duele.

Quizás Toudou y Arakita habían hablado muchas veces, pero Toudou nunca había sentido a Arakita tan sincero. Tan en esencia. Ese era Arakita. Más allá de los gritos y los malos modos, más allá de las muecas de desagrado. Arakita era una persona que se entregaba en su totalidad cuando amaba algo y esa entrega era lo que le hacía sufrir. Pero eso era algo maravilloso.

—Ahora tienes otro deporte que te hace feliz. No quiero decir que dejes que el ciclismo cubra el hueco del béisbol, eso nunca. Cada cosa tiene su espacio en nuestro corazón, y no debes ver el ciclismo como un remplazo; sino como una nueva oportunidad de luchar y demostrar lo que vales. Y eso es lo que estás haciendo. Así que no le guardes rencor a algo que te hizo tan feliz, es lo mínimo que le debes.

Arakita chistó con la lengua. ¿Desde cuándo Toudou era tan acertado y era capaz de ver a través de él de ese modo? Jinpachi era sin duda una persona demasiado inteligente y acertada en muchas ocasiones, pero él nunca se había dado cuenta.

—Lo sé. Pero no es tan fácil. O yo soy un idiota.

—Ambas —dijo Toudou sonriendo para quitarle peso a la situación—. Pero cuéntame más. ¿Cuál era tu posición? ¿Cómo de bueno eras? Cuéntame todo.

—¿Sabes que llegamos tarde al entrenamiento, no?

Toudou pareció darse cuenta solo en ese momento de que estaban en horario de entrenamiento. Sin perder un segundo sacó su móvil y empezó a teclear, luego se puso de pie.

—Le he mandado un mensaje a Fukutomi, nos cubrirá, pero vámonos de aquí que si nos ven los _senpais_ nos meteremos en un lío.

—¿Quién eres tú y donde está el super responsable Toudou? —dijo Arakita soltando una risa mientras se levantaba y echaba a andar tras Jinpachi.

—Soy un muy buen amigo. Y por un día no pasa nada… supongo. Mañana entrenaremos el doble.

Ambos se fueron a otro sitio dentro del campus y se sentaron en un césped. Arakita siguió contándole detalles sobre su equipo, su posición, la lesión y las consecuencias de esta. Al final le habló hasta de cómo conoció a Fukutomi y decidió apostar por el ciclismo. Jinpachi cuestionaba algunas cosas de vez en cuando y luego seguía escuchando. Esa era sin duda la charla más productiva, sincera y extensa que había tenido nunca con Arakita. Y no le disgustaba nada, al revés, estaba viendo facetas de Arakita que nunca había visto. Como que sonreía sin darse cuenta al hablar de béisbol o rememorando cuando conoció a Fukutomi. También entendió el mal carácter que había sido potenciado por esa época de dolor y pesadumbre. Finalmente cuando todo estuvo contado ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio que Jinpachi rompió al cabo de un rato.

—¿Sabes? Creo que ahora te conozco mucho más. Todos tenemos un motivo para estar donde estamos ahora. Hayato, Fukutomi, tú y yo. Pero ahora entiendo porqué estás aquí. Al principio cuestioné mucho tu entrada al club, además me criticaste por mi aspecto, cosa que sigues haciendo y que aún no te perdono —dijo y le miró acusadoramente mientras Arakita le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil—. No pensaba que fueras a llegar lejos porque pensabas que era un _yankee_ aburrido que venía a perturbar la paz del club, pero me demostraste que estaba equivocado y ahora lo entiendo mejor que nunca. Me alegro de que no te fueras y que seamos compañeros.

—Ya sé que me odiabas, tú y todos.

—No era odio realmente, simplemente no me agradabas. Pero ahora veo que fui un estúpido que te juzgó antes de tiempo, pero tampoco es que tú dejaras otra opción. Como te iba diciendo, cada uno tenemos un motivo para estar aquí. Hayato disfruta sinceramente de la velocidad, de tratar de romper records, de pasar gente en cada recta, de sentir esa velocidad increíble a su alrededor. Fukutomi siempre intenta mejorar y ser fuerte, demostrar su fuerza y determinación encima de una bicicleta que es su pasión. Su deseo y fuerza son algo muy puro. Yo amo el sentimiento de escalar y pasar a mis rivales, de conquistar una cima que me reciba con los brazos abiertos antes que nadie. Cansarme en esa subida y aún así desear con todo mi corazón alcanzarla. Algo impensable para mí hace unos años. Y tú quieres demostrar quién eres, demostrar que estas ahí y que vas a seguir estándolo sin que nadie pueda dudarlo. Avanzar mirando hacia delante.

Toudou acabó su discurso mirando al cielo y con una sonrisa completamente feliz en su rostro. Arakita sentado en la posición anterior dejó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Toudou era un sentimental y le hacía sentirse igual. Pero no le disgustaba, de hecho se sentía muy cómodo en esos momentos y el peso en su estomago había desaparecido. Quizás era hora de cerrar la herida de una vez por todas. De ponerle puntos de sutura y recordarla como una vieja cicatriz. El béisbol fue algo importante en su vida y siempre sentiría cariño por él. Negarlo era estúpido. Pero ese cariño no podía ser manchado por el dolor nunca más.

—Eres un sentimental. Sí, todos estamos por algo y lo vamos a demostrar cuando los dichosos _senpais_ nos dejen darlo todo en la _Inter High_. Llevaré a Fuku-chan y a Hakogaku a la meta.

Toudou dejó escapar otra risa y se tumbó en el césped.

—Y yo tiraré de vosotros en la montaña la cual conquistaré, como no podría ser de otro modo para el Dios de la montaña.

Arakita sonrió. Sabía que Toudou haría eso, era una de las personas más confiables del club. Ellos dos junto con Shinkai y Fukutomi lograrían llegar a la meta sin duda.

De repente Toudou se levantó del césped y se puso de pie. Luego miró a Arakita.

—¿Tienes aún algún guante y bate de béisbol? —preguntó con tanta energía que Arakita enarcó una ceja desconfiado.

—Pues sí. Mi madre me los envió al inicio de este año. Yo los tiré en su momento pero parece que los recuperó. Me dijo que ahora que estaba haciendo ciclismo dejara de renegar del pasado.

—Sabía mujer tu madre, si es que las madres saben tanto… Entonces los tienes aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, y creo que tengo que ir preocupándome.

—¡Vamos a jugar un rato! —exclamó Jinpachi como si hubiera tenido la idea del siglo. Y a su opinión, así era.

—¿Qué? Ni de coña.

—¿Por qué? Enséñame algo. Aunque no sé apenas de béisbol así que no creas que podré coger tus lanzamientos. Pero si me lanzas algunas fáciles podré batearlas —contestó Toudou convencido mientras hacía el movimiento de batear. Arakita quiso reírse. Su forma era horrible.

—No serías capaz.

—No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos. Debes reconciliarte con el béisbol.

—¿Y jugar contigo es el modo de hacerlo?

—Sin duda. ¿Quién sería mejor compañero que yo?

—Pues hasta una piedra.

—¡Arakita!

—Sí, sí —dijo con pesadez levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el pantalón—. Solo unos cuantos lanzamientos. Y en el patio, aquí es peligroso.

Toudou asintió conforme y echó a andar hacia los dormitorios por lo que Arakita entendió que iba a acompañarlo a por el material. Como si se fuese a escapar. Toudou era irrefrenable pero en esos momentos solo sentía gratitud por él. Era quizás el amigo más pesado que se había echado nunca, pero sin duda uno de los mejores que pudo encontrar.

—¿Y si te doy en tu bonita cara y te la destrozo? —comentó para molestarle, algo sumamente fácil para él.

Toudou se giró como alma que lleva el diablo mirando a Arakita con tanta intensidad que de haber sido otra persona, se hubiera asustado.

—Más te vale que no. Pero gracias por el cumplido.

—Más te vale a ti batear bien entonces —respondió Arakita decidiendo ignorar la segunda parte porque, maldita sea, él no lo había alabado. O no a propósito.

Una vez que cogieron la bola, el guante y el bate fueron hasta el patio y guardando una distancia que Arakita conocía de memoria comenzó a tirar. Como ya esperaba Toudou no era capaz de batear y alguna bola le dio en el pecho haciéndole daño y provocando las quejas insufribles del escalador. Arakita acortó la distancia y bajó la potencia de sus lanzamientos. Tras unas cuantas, Toudou fue capaz de batear algunas. Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban sonriendo y riéndose cuando alguno lo hacía mal.

El nudo de sus corbatas estaba medio desecho, la chaqueta del uniforme en el suelo y las mangas de las camisas remangadas hasta los codos.

—¡Arakita! —gritó Toudou respirando con dificultad tras un rato—. Haz el trabajo de béisbol. Debes cerrar y hacer las paces con este deporte. Es una buena manera.

Arakita tiró hacia arriba la bola capturándola en el aire. Toudou tenía razón. Ese día Toudou parecía tener toda la razón de su parte.

—Sí, creo que es lo adecuado. Pero —dijo volviendo a colocarse para lanzar y viendo como Toudou también se ponía en posición—, no esperes que te de las gracias, llevas una semana insufrible.

Tras acabar de hablar lanzó y Toudou bateó correctamente la bola lanzándola lejos. Arakita echó a correr sonriendo para cogerla.

—Tan poco sincero como siempre. Yo sé que me estas agradecido. Quizás podrías invitarme a algo, para agradecerme.

Arakita cogió la bola con el guante y miró a Toudou con molestia. Era obvio que le estaba agradecido, pero no era necesario que el otro lo dijera así.

—A una Bepsi como mucho.

—No, una Bepsi no, no me gustan.

—No es cierto.

Y no lo era, así que Toudou rió. Lo máximo que conseguiría de Arakita sería una Bepsi, bien pues que así fuera. Después se puso serio y miró a Arakita.

—Es la primera vez en mi vida que te veo sonreír tanto. Deberías hacerlo más a menudo. No te sienta mal para variar y no tener siempre cara de enfadado.

—No me jodas, Toudou. No empecemos con la dichosa pelea del aspecto.

Esta vez lanzó la bola sin darle tiempo a Jinpachi de recibirla, lo cual hizo que no le diera y se perdiera a su espalda. Tras quejarse fue a recogerla.

—No es por el aspecto, es emocionalmente. No eres tan desagradable y está bien que lo demuestres y te rías.

Arakita chistó con la lengua y se dio la vuelta. Lo que le faltaba era que el pesado de Toudou le hiciera sonrojar con su maldita sinceridad. Él era feliz en el club, quizás no sonreía mucho, pero era feliz. Pero era cierto que hablar de béisbol y jugarlo le había hecho olvidarse de todo y ser completamente sincero. Al menos esa tarde. Y todo era por culpa de Toudou. Aunque realmente era gracias a Toudou, y no por culpa de Toudou.

—¿Quieres la Bepsi o no?

Toudou sonrió y le lanzó la bola mientras Arakita se quitaba el guante. Se había acabado el béisbol por ese día. Aunque no estaría mal repetirlo en otro momento. Eso era algo que ambos pensaban pero ninguno dijo.

—Claro. ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer el trabajo? —cuestionó Toudou mientras se encaminaban de vuelta al edificio del instituto tras recoger sus chaquetas del suelo.

—No, ya he tenido compañía tuya suficiente por un día como para todo un mes.

—Oh vamos, no digas eso. A todos les complace la compañía del Dios de las montañas.

—Escupiré en tu Bepsi si sigues así.

—¡Arakita!

Yasutomo se rió. Jinpachi era tan fácil de picar. Él nunca escupiría en una Bepsi, ni que estuviera loco, las Bepsis eran sagradas para él. Realmente, tampoco escupiría nada para Toudou.

Su distancia danzaba entre el espacio de las bases alrededor del diamante. O quizás menos. Mucho menos. Una distancia tan ínfima como las botellas de Bepsi dentro de la máquina expendedora.

* * *

 _ **45-15 centímetros**_

.

El día que Fukutomi le preguntó por la relación entre Arakita y Toudou a Shinkai, este se sorprendió. Sabía que Juichi no acostumbraba a meterse en asuntos ajenos y si preguntaba era por algo. Efectivamente, Fukutomi estaba algo preocupado por las constantes peleas de Yasutomo y Jinpachi. Esas peleas que habían sido cosa diaria desde el primer día, pero ahora que ambos estaban en tercero y eran titulares le preocupaba que pudieran influir en el equipo. Por otro lado veía bastantes veces a Arakita y Toudou juntos así que al final no sabía qué pensar, si se llevaban bien o se llevaban mal. Hayato sonrío ante la pregunta.

—Se llevan bien, muy bien de hecho pero ninguno lo reconocerá o al menos no Yasutomo. Pero ambos consideran al contrario un amigo y se preocupan por este. Sus peleas son solo el modo en que ellos han decidido entablar esa amistad, o la forma en la que esta se ha dado. No te preocupes, Juichi.

Fukutomi quedó conforme porque Shinkai parecía bastante seguro y para él la opinión de Shinkai siempre era algo bastante útil. Días después Shinkai volvió a sacar el tema cuando estaban en la sala del club.

—Mírales —dijo Hayato mientras se ponía la chaqueta del uniforme.

Arakita y Toudou estaban uno al lado del otro, escuchando algo con unos auriculares conectados al móvil de Jinpachi mientras este lo sostenía enseñándole la pantalla a Yasutomo. Arakita estaba con la camisa a medio poner y tenía una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón del uniforme mientras que con la otra sostenía el auricular que Toudou le había dado sobre su oreja. Jinpachi tenía el otro auricular. Ambos estaban tan cerca que el hombro de Jinpachi tocaba el de Yasutomo.

—¿Te gusta? Esta canción es muy popular ahora, es todo un éxito.

Sin embargo Arakita tenía una mueca de desagrado, parecía a la que casi siempre tenía pero más pronunciada.

—Es una mierda.

—¡Pero qué dices! Si es la última sensación. Tienes un gusto pésimo.

—Eso debería decir yo, si te gusta es porque tus gustos son una mierda. Mírate, con esa diadema. Tres años y aún la llevas.

—Una persona que está mucho más abajo que yo… no, perdón; si te comparo conmigo estás infinitamente por debajo de mí. Pero una persona que está muy por debajo de la media en lo que a aspecto visual se refiere no tiene derecho a opinar así. Y las seguiré llevando el tiempo que quiera.

—¡Siempre hablando de forma emperifollada y estúpida! ¿Qué cojones has dicho?

—¡Qué tienes un estilo horrible y no tienes derecho a quejarte! Eso he dicho, idiota. Solo hay que ver ese peinado que llevas. Es tan normal, sin gracia y genérico que podrías ser cualquier personaje secundario de un anime —expresó Toudou con el móvil aún en la mano sujetándolo con fuerza y dejando olvidada la canción.

—¿Anime? No me jodas con que eres otaku. Como si no fueras ya bastantes cosas malas.

Arakita aún seguía con el auricular en la mano mientras discutía con Toudou. El resto de chicos de primero y segundo que llegaban miraban un poco nerviosos la discusión entre sus _senpais_ y se apresuraban para cambiarse de ropa y escapar de ahí cuanto antes.

—No lo soy. Pero soy un chico que ve la televisión y ve anuncios de anime. Ese peinado es digno de personaje secundario o peor: extra.

—Vaya perdona —empezó Arakita con un tono completamente irónico—, no todos queremos protagonismo. Tú sin duda con ese aspecto pareces la protagonista de un shojo que se mira al espejo esperando que el chico que le gusta la note mientras trata de ponerse guapa, pero el chico no la nota porque es una más del montón. Tú eres igual, te crees mucho y no eres nada.

—¡Arakita! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? Los chicos no tenemos que ser tan superficiales, las personas son hermosas por dentro no importa cómo sean por fuera, yo adoro a todas mis fans aunque no sean muy agraciadas. Además, ¿quién es el que ahora sabe demasiado de manga, eh?

—¿Y si dices eso por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ser guapo? ¿No dices que lo importante es el interior? Pues aplícalo a ti mismo. Y lo sé porque mis hermanas leen shojo, nada más. Y son mierdas, todos iguales y ridículos.

Toudou entrecerró los ojos acribillando a Arakita con la mirada. Da igual que hubieran pasado tres años, la cuestión del aspecto seguía siendo una pelea periódica. Algo que se olvidaba un tiempo y en otro momento volvía a resurgir. De hecho era una pelea que ya surgía de forma normal y ambos al fin y al cabo, ni la consideraban como tal. Era un tema de conversación en el que nunca se ponían de acuerdo y casi disfrutaban intentando ganar al otro. En el fondo, a Yasutomo no le importaban ya las diademas de Toudou aunque seguía pensando que eran ridículas y estaría mejor sin ellas. Y Jinpachi no pensaba que Arakita tuviera tan mal aspecto.

—Me preocupo por mi aspecto porque ya soy hermoso por dentro y tengo que evidenciarlo de algún modo a simple vista. No me creo lo de tus hermanas, no me digas que te gusta el shojo…

Shinkai y Fukutomi miraban como quien mira un partido de tenis sin entender cómo podían llevar dos discusiones a la vez: la del aspecto y la de ser otaku. Pero las discusiones entre Arakita y Toudou siempre escapaban a toda lógica.

Arakita soltó una maldición y volvió a mirar su taquilla para seguir sacando su uniforme y seguir cambiándose.

—¿Estás seguro de que tienen una buena relación?

—Lo estoy. Esta dinámica es la que más se ajusta a ellos. Además, solo debes observar, dentro de un rato estarán otra vez de buenas, al rato pelearan por otra tontería y luego de nuevo estarán bien. Así es su relación.

Juichi no entendía del todo cómo podían ser así. Pero si les iba bien y realmente pese a cuanto se gritaban no se odiaban y eso no interfería en sus obligaciones con el club, no había ningún problema.

Un par de minutos después, Fukutomi comprobaba como efectivamente Arakita y Toudou parecían haber olvidado todo mientras Jinpachi le hacía el nudo de la corbata a Yasutomo y este ponía mueca de desinterés.

—¿Aprenderás algún día a hacerte el nudo solo?

—¿Para qué si ya me lo haces tú?

Toudou replicó y volvieron a ensalzarse en lo que ya Fukutomi no sabía si encasillar como discusiones. Su dinámica, como había dicho Shinkai. Justo eso.

Porque a vista de todos Arakita y Toudou parecían estar siempre a la gresca, pero cuando los mirabas más de cerca, tan cerca como solo Shinkai y Fukutomi podían; podías ver que no era así. Que a veces su distancia eran solo los centímetros de cable de unos auriculares, o de las manos de Jinpachi sobre la corbata de Yasutomo.

* * *

Estar viendo como el equipo de ciclismo seguía su rutina y se centraban en nuevos pilares y lideres era casi tan duro como perder una carrera, o al menos se parecía. Los chicos de tercero abandonarían en breve el club para centrarse en sus exámenes y los nuevo capitán y vice capitán estaban ya decididos. Arakita casi sentía que le arrancaban el dorsal de su espalda y se lo daban a otro. Pero tampoco podía quejarse, además seguramente Kuroda cubriría su lugar de asistente, lo haría bien. Innegablemente era algo triste, dolía pese a que todos trataban de hacerse los fuertes. Era cerrar una etapa que tuvo sus momentos agridulces pero también los momentos más magníficos de todos.

Arakita además tenía que estudiar duro para entrar a Yonan, mientras que Shinkai y Fukutomi habían decidido irse a Meiso y Toudou parecía no saber que hacer. Algo raro tratándose de Toudou quien siempre tenía todo controlado.

Cuando solo quedaban pocas días para la carrera de despedida típica en Hakone, aquella que se enfocaba como un paseo amigable del club pero que todos sabían era una carrera en toda regla —no había mejor forma de despedir a los _senpais_ —; Arakita notó a Toudou raro, más raro que de costumbre, a su opinión.

Al principio no le dio importancia pues Toudou a veces tenía días de bajón como probablemente cualquier persona pero cuando estos se sucedían, supo que esta vez le ocurría algo. Algo en concreto. Tragándose su orgullo, preguntó.

—¿Jinpachi? Así que también lo has notado… Creo que se le ha juntado todo.

—¿Todo? Háblame claro Shinkai que no tengo todo el día —respondió Arakita sentándose en el suelo del pasillo. Había ido a la biblioteca a estudiar pero al ver a Shinkai salir de ella no pudo evitar preguntar lo que hacía días le reconcomía.

—Sabes que tenía un fuerte lazo con Yuusuke-kun, creo que ninguno de nosotros tenía un rival tan fuerte como él. Que se haya ido tan lejos significa que sus posibilidades de competir son escasas. Además vamos a dejar el club, sabes que es sensible, estará afectado por eso.

Arakita chistó con le lengua mientras miraba el libro que llevaba y doblaba uno de los miles marcadores de plástico fosforitos que tenía en este.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Está así por Makishima? Joder, ni que hubiera muerto. Bueno y lo del club no es raro, a todos nos da pena dejarlo.

—¿A ti también? —comentó Shinkai enarcando una ceja. Pese a ser amigos, Arakita seguía siendo cerrado con sus sentimientos.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue tan sincera y sin un intento de camuflarla que Hayato solo pudo sonreír con tristeza. Era algo que comprendía. Dejar atrás una época y empezar otra era algo difícil, asustaba y daba tristeza. Además separarse era algo que en lo que aún no quería reparar y seguro que sus compañeros tampoco. Arakita sería su rival al ir a otra universidad y aunque era algo emocionante no dejaba de ser raro.

—Sabes que Jinpachi es muy sentido. Quizás deberíamos hablarlo con él.

Shinkai se sentó al lado de Arakita y justo al hacerlo, este se levantó.

—¿Hablarlo? Háblalo tú, yo no estoy preocupado —dijo echando a andar a la biblioteca. Había confirmado por qué Toudou estaba así y ahora seguiría con lo que debía hacer: estudiar. Aunque en su cabeza solo había cabida para ese chico narcisista y hablador.

—Claro, por eso me preguntas, porque no te importa —acotó Shinkai sacándose una barrita energética del bolsillo y abriéndola con tranquilidad—. No engañas a nadie, Yasutomo.

Arakita chistó con la lengua y entró a la biblioteca consciente de que no estudiaría nada ese día. Si no conseguía entrar a Yonan culparía a Toudou por toda la eternidad.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, a las horas, Arakita estaba parado frente a la habitación de Toudou. Con su espalda contra la puerta y con la noche dejándose ver por las ventanas. No sabía dónde estaba Toudou pero habían acabado de cenar minutos antes así que no podía faltarle mucho para volver. Cuando estaba sopesando si sentarse en el suelo a esperar o no, Toudou apareció por el pasillo.

—Arakita —dijo con las cejas fruncidas con extrañeza al acercarse—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Qué te ayude a estudiar?

—Más quisieras, ya tengo bastante con tus esquemas y menús de estudio.

Toudou se encogió de hombros y hizo un gesto con la cabeza instándole a decir qué hacía entonces en la puerta de su habitación. Arakita dejó escapar un suspiro: lo pintara como lo pintara no iba a conseguir sonar despreocupado o casual. Porque no lo estaba. Si estaba ahí era porque Toudou era su amigo, le importaba mucho, quizás más de lo que él mismo admitía y verlo mal era algo que no le dejaba intranquilo. Así como cuando Shinkai en segundo año estaba perdido y sumido en un trauma, Hakone le había puesto personas muy importantes en su vida y si estas sufrían, Arakita se preocupaba. Algo que nadie creería solo porque era mal hablado, pero apreciaba y mucho a sus amigos.

—Sé que estás así por Makishima, aunque hace ya meses que se fue. Pero puedes seguir llamándole y acosándole, no es fácil librarse de ti. Y supongo que volverá de vacaciones, podréis competir esos días.

Toudou se tensó. No esperaba que Arakita fuese a hablarle de eso, y menos de un modo tan brusco. Sin embargo la intención estaba clara. Que Arakita, orgulloso y negado consigo mismo a la hora de reconocer sus sentimientos, estuviera ahí de noche en vez de estudiando por él era suficiente para Toudou.

—Vaya, gracias— dijo Toudou con ironía—, menuda forma de animar la tuya.

Ciertamente estaba agradecido, pero picar a Arakita era algo que no podía evitar.

—Si no te gusta es tu problema —respondió con hastío Arakita. ¿Qué esperaba? Ni siquiera entendía porque estaba tan mal por Makishima.

Toudou negó con la cabeza. Luego levantó la mirada fijándola en Arakita y sonrió. Arakita se sorprendió enarcando sus cejas.

—Gracias, Arakita.

Arakita tragó saliva. La sinceridad aplastante de Toudou le abrumaba a veces.

—Cállate, sabes que no me gusta que me las des.

—Lo sé, y no entiendo por qué. Te mereces gratitud como todas las personas cuando haces algo bueno. Preocuparte por mí es algo que considero bueno y te agradezco de corazón. Y más sabiendo como eres.

Arakita suspiró y miró hacia un lado. Él ya sabía que era raro un gesto así de su parte, al igual que sabía que Toudou no dudaba de su amistad pero que realmente se sorprendía de verlo ahí. No era para menos, él mismo aún se sorprendía de haber ido sin poder contenerse a intentar animarlo. Había sido algo que no podía remediar, ver a Toudou mal le estaba afectando y en parte quería quitarse del medio ese asunto. «Para estudiar en paz» se decía pero sabía que ese motivo no era para nada el verdadero.

—Lo que tu digas, pero sigue sin gustarme.

Toudou sonrió y cerró los ojos con una mueca que era un claro «Nunca cambiarás» para Arakita, luego avanzó para abrir la puerta y Arakita se apartó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te libraras fácil de mí?

Arakita tardó en entender la pregunta. Toudou era una persona muy sensible y pasional por lo que había podido conocer, no tenía duda que sería de los más afectados por acabar su época en el instituto. Sin embargo pensaba que estaba así por la marcha de Makishima más que por acabar su vida de estudiante de instituto y abandonar Hakone. Aunque en parte esperaba que fuera más eso que la marcha de su rival. Con eso se lo acababa de confirmar. Qué idiota.

—Claro que no, ya he dicho que no es fácil. Me llamaras para tonterías, seguirás contándome lo maravilloso que eres y seguro que de algún modo extraño seguiremos viéndonos. Así de pesado eres.

Toudou se giró tras entrar a su habitación y empezar a cerrar la puerta.

—Así de pesado soy, pero a ti no te molesta, digas lo que digas. Buenas noches, Arakita —dijo con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que Arakita casi echaba de menos en esos días. Una sonrisa, que sin duda, Arakita había echado de menos esos días pero de lo cual solo era consciente en ese momento.

Mierda, quizás él también fuera a echar de menos esa sonrisa cuando acabara el curso. Y sus peleas constantes y estúpidas. Y el tono de voz de Toudou. Y verle arreglarse el pelo quince veces al día. Y escucharle querer controlar su dieta. Quizás iba a echar de menos todo de Toudou.

Toudou cerró la puerta y tras casi un minuto Arakita se fue a su habitación.

Su distancia era una puerta. Pero en unos meses serían probablemente kilómetros y sin darse cuenta ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para eso.

* * *

 _ **-15 centímetros**_

.

La ceremonia de graduación fue pomposa a opinión de Arakita y perfecta a gusto de Toudou. El diploma enrollado y los _kōhais_ despidiéndoles en el club donde les hicieron una pequeña fiesta de despedida. En palabras de Arakita era innecesario, para eso ya estaba la carrera de despedida pero realmente no le molestaba. Solo le ponía más emocional y era algo que quería evitar.

Ver su taquilla por última vez fue triste, como si dejara un trozo de su ser en ese cubículo. Así como los demás lo sentían. Al pasar por al lado de Toudou, el cual se mordía el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas, no pudo evitar revolverle el pelo y moverle la diadema. Ni Toudou se quejaría en un momento así y menos por un gesto de cariño. Maldecía el sentimentalismo y lo que dolía dejar ese instituto. Un instituto que para muchos solo sería uno más, pero Yasutomo ahí había encontrado su nueva pasión y los mejores amigos que hubiera imaginado. Sin Hakone, él no sería quien era actualmente.

Toudou por otro lado solo podía sentir que Hakone fue todo lo que había necesitado en su época de estudiante de instituto. Un equipo fuerte, de renombre, un buen club, unos buenos amigos, un club de fan y unas carreras que nunca olvidaría. Esa época quedaría siempre con él y la ansiedad y tristeza que se le había instalado dentro desde que su partida se acercaba era algo que no le dejaba tranquilo. Sentía demasiada inseguridad por lo que vendría y por lo que quedaría atrás. ¿Seguirían viéndose a menudo? Cambiar de ver cada día a sus amigos a no hacerlo ya era difícil pero si encima no podían reunirse se sentiría extrañamente, y por primera vez, muy solo. Fukutomi y Shinkai seguirían juntos, y Arakita iría por su lado. Toudou no iría con ninguno. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde ir. Se lo pensaría bien aunque significara perder un tiempo.

El tiempo de vacaciones antes de empezar el siguiente curso fue efímero e inútil. Seguía sintiéndose mal. Incluso empezaba a preocuparse. Sentía una presión en su pecho, algo que sabía como a tristeza y desesperación. Se juntaba la inseguridad del rumbo de sus siguientes pasos a ese vacío que achacaba a la falta de sus amigos. Pero no era tan así. Y Toudou se daba cuenta, haciéndole confundirse más y caer aún más en su propio agobio.

—Jinpachi, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y con Juichi —dijo la voz de Shinaki al otro lado del teléfono—. Incluso Yasutomo está algo preocupado por tu estado últimamente.

—¿Lo está? No he hablado con él.

—Pues por eso.

Toudou dejó escapar un quejido lastimero mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás en su cama.

—¿Cómo puede alguien tan decidido como yo estar tan perdido?

—Porque estás cerrando tus ojos ante la realidad.

—Que filosófico, Hayato. No es filosofía lo que estudias.

—No cambies de tema y se sincero contigo mismo; siempre lo has sido. No cambies ahora.

Jinpachi escuchó a Hayato quedándose en silencio. Shinkai era siempre una buena fuente de consejos pero en esos momentos Toudou no sabía si los quería. Cuando colgó, tecleó un mensaje a Makishima poniéndole énfasis en que le contestara. No sabía qué hora sería en Inglaterra y esperaba no despertarle pero hablar con Makishima sería una buena forma de distraerse e intentar animarse.

Las semanas pasaron. Toudou se enteró de que Arakita vivía por su cuenta en un apartamento. No pudo evitar reírse al imaginar a Arakita cocinando para sobrevivir. O a una anciana casera encariñándose con él y llamándole «Yasutomo-chan». Saber que Arakita seguía haciendo ciclismo y ahora al lado de Kinjou tampoco le sorprendió demasiado.

Él también quería seguir haciendo ciclismo, pero profesionalmente. Sin estudiar nada más, solo ser un deportista profesional. Quizás había tardado en decidirse pero al menos lo había hecho, era un peso menos. El asunto que aún le quitaba el sueño era otro y con cada día que pasaba la evidencia pesaba más.

Arakita le mandó un mensaje un día. Algo insólito que no fuera a la inversa. Con sus malos modos y su falsa indiferencia le preguntaba si había muerto y no le habían invitado al funeral porque hacía mucho que no sabía de él. Jinpachi sonrió ante el mensaje y le respondió lo más natural que pudo. La quinta vez que releyó el mensaje de Arakita se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y guardó el móvil en un cajón por todo el día. Esa tarde su hermana incluso le tomó la temperatura diciendo que debía estar enfermo para estar despegado de su móvil. A Toudou no le hizo gracia, ni que fuera uno de esos adolescentes enganchados a la tecnología.

Un día Arakita se encontraba en su casa. Pasando de canal con pereza. No echaban nada en la tele que mereciera la pena y estaba tan desganado que ni quería beberse una Bepsi de esas que nunca faltaban en su nevera. Aunque faltaran cosas importantes como leche y huevos la Bepsi nunca faltaba. Su vida universitaria no estaba mal. Se reunía también con Shinkai y Fukutomi pero Toudou nunca iba. Ni siquiera se enteró por su boca que iba a enfocarse al ciclismo profesional, se lo tuvo que decir Shinaki. Eso le jodió más que nada. No sabía que le pasaba a Jinpachi, o mejor, que le pasaba con él. Lo único que sabía es que le echaba de menos, tanto que cada día tenía que contenerse a sí mismo de mandarle un mensaje. Al fin y al cabo la culpa no era más que suya por dejarse llevar.

El timbre sonó y Arakita se extrañó. Ni esperaba visita ni la quería realmente. Decidió pasar de largo. Cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar sin falta taladrándose los oídos se levantó. Le habían tocado los cojones con tanta insistencia. Pero al abrir la puerta todo su mal humor se esfumó transformándose en extrañeza.

—Toudou.

Porque no esperaba para nada ver a Toudou en la puerta de su apartamento. Con la respiración agitada como si hubiera ido corriendo —imposible pues no se encontraba en la misma prefectura que Toudou— y tenía las cejas fruncidas como si no supiera muy bien que decir.

—Arakita.

Yasutomo enarcó una ceja. Toudou se pasaba casi dos meses sin hablarle y luego se plantaba en su puerta a repetir su nombre. Fantástico. No sabía ni como sentirte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…

—Arakita, te he echado de menos.

Yasutomo no supo que decir. Decirle que él también sería lo más educado, pero lo más importante es que era cierto; tan cierto que dolía al pensarlo.

—Quien lo diría, ni siquiera me dabas conversación por mensajes y eso es raro —dijo en su lugar. Mejor trataba de sonar indiferente como de costumbre, aunque no lo era y ambos lo sabían.

Toudou cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Luego avanzó hacia Yasutomo quedándose a un paso de él. Era demasiada distancia aún.

—Pero, creo que no me entiendes —comentó poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Arakita y agarrando su camiseta bajo estas.

El estomago de Arakita dio un vuelco y sintió que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones.

—Creo que sí.

Toudou le miró a los ojos y cuando vio las mejillas de Arakita coloreadas pensó que quizás sí que lo entendía. Sonrió acercándose aún más mientras tiraba de su camiseta con sus manos. Porque esos centímetros entre ellos eran muchos, demasiados. Demasiados para él.

La distancia que quería con Arakita era nula y estaba dispuesto a cerrar esa misma en ese momento. Cuando sus labios rozaron los de Yasutomo y este le besó con pasión Jinpachi tuvo la certeza de que Arakita sí que le entendía, y que quizás hacía mucho tiempo que lo hacía, incluso más que él.

—Era demasiada distancia, tanta como para darme cuenta de la realidad.

—Pues si que has tardado. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí.

—Eres idiota, Arakita.

—No más que tu, Señor «me olvido de ti pero luego llego a tu casa y te beso sin más».

—¿Y eso te molesta?

—Para nada —contestó Yasutomo cerrando de nuevo esa distancia peligrosa que se abría entre sus labios. Ya tendría tiempo para recriminarle su extraña actitud en otro momento. Quizás cuando le apeteciera más hablar que besarle.

Porque la distancia física nunca fue tan importante como esa distancia emocional que ninguno notó. Esa que se iba cerrando más y más cada día. Esa que para estar en sincronía, pedía cerrar también la física.

* * *

.

Aclaraciones…

Headcanons y/de nombres: Toudou llama a Fukutomi «Fuku» pero no podemos saber desde cuándo, siempre he pensado que lo hizo a partir de su segundo año, casi tercero. A Shinkai le llama «Hayato» desde el primer año según el manga (Spare Bike de Arakita) y los Stage plays, pero en el anime lo cambiaron. No se sabe qué hace Toudou tras el instituto pero yo siempre considero que se hará ciclista profesional.

Gakuran: es un tipo de uniforme masculino japonés, el típico negro. Lo de que sea cortito es porque así lo suelen llevar los personajes _yankees_ en animes y doramas.

El tema de los centímetros y las distancias es por Hall y las distancias sociales de las personas. Podéis informaros de eso en la wiki o internet en general.

Nada más, espero que guste y viva el AraTou.


End file.
